immer Sie
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Inspired from the song with the same title. Aomine has been missing for two months, and no one knows where he is or what had happened to him. Well, except for a certain blonde, who is not willing to tell anyone. Yandere!Kise/Broken!Aomine. One-shot. For Kise/Aomine Day 2013.


Inspired from the song with the same name by Itou Kanako.

This is what happens when someone plays too much DRAMAtical Murder at one go. I've actually finished both the game and the fandisk, but during the R-18 scenes and anything to do with Mink, the skip button was heavily utilized. I played the game for the storyline, not the ero (those who know me know that I look up to all Nitroplus writers as role models) and because I hate Mink. I only did not skip Koujaku's, because I adore Takahashi Hiroki's voice.

Well, I also know it's too early for Kise/Aomine day, but I'll be too busy next week to even update anything.

But really, I don't think I'll ever do something like this again. Because it's really awkward. And I didn't know how or where to end. So if it's bad or anything like that, I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

_NOTE: This story is in Kise's POV_

* * *

**- immer Sie -**

_Always you_

_For Kise/Aomine Day 2013_

* * *

"It's been almost two months since Aomine-kun disappeared."

Kurokocchi spoke that line carefully, looking straight into my eyes.

I didn't respond to his statement immediately, but instead took a long drag of my cigarette as I watched the several people in the crowd walk past us.

"It has been that long already?" It was a statement, not a question.

"You're awfully more calm than I had expected."

I scoffed at his remark. "Did you expect me to start panicking like I would have years ago? There is no use for that; it's not like it would solve anything in the first place."

"True. Quite true."

"Why did you ask me out today, Kurokocchi? Do you have so much time on your hands?" Something flashed across Kurokocchi's eyes as he continued to stare at me, and I smirked. "I've known you long enough to tell that you didn't come here to only ask me out for a cup of tea."

"I shall be direct, then. Where is Aomine-kun?"

"I don't know."

Kurokocchi's brows furrow.

He doesn't believe me, so it seems.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely sure. Besides, how would I know where he had gone if he's missing? Kurokocchi, are you implying that I abducted him?"

"No, nothing of that sort."

Kurokocchi is lying. He is still looking at me with those eyes.

"But it's strange." He continued. "According to reports from the witnesses that we have gathered, Aomine-kun was last seen entering your apartment slightly before midnight."

"And he left. He wasn't there for very long; around two to three hours at the most."

"But no one else saw him leave."

"It was in the middle of the night. Few people would wander around the streets at that hour."

"What was he doing at your place?"

"I recall having this conversation before. And I already told you the same thing over and over again." I leaned in, placing my lips next to his ear. "We had sex. In my room. On my bed. Does that sum everything up for you?"

"…" Kurokocchi did not say anything, but bit his bottom lip instead; looks like I made him angry.

Well, who wouldn't be, if he found out that his lover had slept with someone else… and that someone was a good friend of his?

He wanted to press on, to ask me the questions that are still in his mind, but he doesn't. We may be old friends, but he had his position as a Police Inspector to consider. No matter what he wants to accuse me of, he is unable to do anything without the necessary evidence to support it.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No… There isn't anything else."

"If so, I shall take my leave now. I don't have the luxury of time to sit around. I have a little puppy at home that needs feeding."

"… I didn't know you had a pet."

"I haven't told anyone about him yet. He's an obedient, adorable little thing." My tone showed a hint of amusement, which made Kurokocchi raise a curious eyebrow. "But if I don't spend enough time with him, he'll throw a temper and sulk; just like a spoilt child."

I stood up, snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray and collected my bag, silently. I take another look at Kurokocchi. It looks like he isn't going to stop me, but he will definitely continue to bug me with this issue again soon enough. Not like he can do anything to me, anyway.

Without another word or sound from either of us, I left the roadside café.

It was two months ago when twenty-four year-old Aomine Daiki, the rising star of Japan's national basketball team, disappeared. Everyone was puzzled by this, for it was as if he vanished into thin air.

He, Kurokocchi and I go way back, from our Middle School days. The three of us were the best of friends, and were also teammates in the basketball club. Though we all went on to different high schools after we graduated, we still kept in contact.

Aominecchi was a very important person to both me and Kurokocchi. Somehow, unknowingly, his very existence became the most important in our lives. He was a lot more than just a friend.

But life isn't fair.

I was the first one to confess to Aominecchi.

Yet the one he chose was not me, but Kurokocchi.

I still remember how terrible it felt, watching them with eyes of envy yet at the same time, acting as I normally would. I remember how much hatred I had for them, for ignoring my feelings and hurting me without even realizing it.

Well, that doesn't matter to me.

Not anymore.

Because in the end, I got what I wanted anyway.

An hour after I left the café, I finally reached my apartment, which was located in a secluded part of the city.

As one of Japan's top models, I had two of them— the other located in the heart of the city served as a spare residence, even though I use it more often to save on travel time. However, I was told to take on less jobs for the last two to three months, as a form of a break after working for a year or so without any breaks or vacation. Since I'm no longer rushed for time, I can return to the other apartment.

Anyone who has been to this one would be rather shocked. Despite the vast amount of space, there was barely anything in it; only the usual furniture and other other necessities.

As I slid the key into the door knob, I could feel my heart pounding faster with excitement and anticipation.

I quickly entered the apartment, and make sure that the door was locked before I removed my shoes. I quickly disposed of my bag and coat, hanging the latter on the hook near the shoe cabinet.

The hallway was dark, because the windows were locked and curtains drawn, preventing any light from entering at all. Just the way I like it. Too much light, or even a bit of it hurts my eyes; plus it gets really annoying if you ask me. Also, I love my privacy.

I travelled down the hallway, passing the combined living-dining room without sparing so much as a glance at the area's state of disorder. It was something that needed cleaning up; but not now.

I have something else I needed to do first.

Standing outside the door of my room, my already-racing heartbeat seemed to accelerate. My trembling fingers held onto the cold metal of the door knob, a smile tugged on the corner of my lips.

It has only been a few hours, yet it feels like I haven't been here in ages. I hope he's doing well. If I were to guess how he is, he'd be hungry by now.

I turned the knob slowly, peeking into the room. It was dark inside, illuminated only by the orange light of one bedside lamp. Still, I could make out the large figure that lay curled up on the bed.

So he was sleeping… that's unexpected. He's usually awake when I come home. Maybe it's because we didn't get any sleep last night.

I close the door gently behind me and tiptoed slowly to the bed. I sat down on the soft sheets and stroked his navy-blue hair tenderly, almost lovingly.

"Aominecchi, I'm home." I called out sweetly, and at the sound of my voice his eyes snapped open.

He lifts his head to look at me and let out a low growl, as if scolding me for my absence. He was being feisty again, just like how he always is when he acts spoilt with me.

He takes a lunge forward at me; the shackle and chains binding his right ankle clang with each little movement. I allow myself to be knocked down by him, and let out a sigh as he sinks his teeth into my clothed shoulder. His hands grab the knitted material of my cotton T-shirt, tugging it roughly.

"No, you can't do that, Aominecchi," I chided as I push him off me. "This is my favourite shirt. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

Seeing my scowl, he gave a whimper and retreated from me to the far corner of the bed.

"I'm not angry, Aominecchi. You know I can't be angry with you, ever." I changed my scowl to a gentle smile instead, beckoning him to approach me. "Come here."

He gave me a questioning glance, and I returned it with one of reassurance. He then proceeded to move towards me, slowly with caution. I let him settle on my lap, in my embrace. He snuggled his head in my chest, prompting me to pamper him.

I chuckled at that adorable expression and ran one hand through his head of navy-blue locks, scratching it roughly. He seemed to like it, judging from the little, happy sounds he was making. I continued this for several minutes, before pulling my hand away.

"I think it's time I gave you a bath," I told him as I removed the shackle of his right ankle. "I can't have Aominecchi being all dirty. I'll join you too, if it makes you feel better."

He didn't seem pleased, but it seemed that he complied at the mention of my last sentence.

As expected of my obedient little Aominecchi.

"Can you walk on your own?" I asked, and he made a short sound in reply.

I got off the bed first so I could help him up onto stand on his own two feet. Holding his hand I led him into the bathroom I sat him down on the stool before I took off my own clothes, and now I was as naked as he was. After getting the bath running, I reached for the shower hose and turned it on, making sure the spray was at the right temperature.

"I'm going to wash your hair first, Aominecchi. Make sure you close your eyes so the shampoo doesn't go in."

He gave a surprised jolt when I directed the spray towards his head, but did not do anything else to complain. I squeezed a fair amount of shampoo in one hand and spread it in both before washing his hair. In almost the same way which I scratched his head, I massaged his scalp.

After rinsing the shampoo off, I took the wash cloth from a nearby rack. By this time, the bath was already filled. I dipped the cloth into the water and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm going to wipe you down now, so don't you move too much."

I ran the white cloth over his dark skin of his neck, his arms, his toned chest… the parts of him I adore so much. However, things always got messy from here: Aominecchi doesn't like to be touched from the abdomen down. But I still had to clean him properly, so I was left with no choice but to continue.

However, just as my hand lowered the cloth past his stomach, Aominecchi suddenly turned around with his teeth bared at me. It seemed that he had sensed what I was thinking and was reacting to it.

For the second time today he leaped towards me. I had expected it, but I let him pin me down anyway.

As for our current position… well, it would be awkward for most people. But to be honest, to have his knee in between my legs and his limp member resting on my crotch is rather… kinky. The blood in my body is probably rushing downwards, and it doesn't help that I caught the look in his starving eyes.

Just by that I immediately knew what he wanted.

"You're hungry, aren't you, Aominecchi?" I raised my hand to stroke his cheek. "My poor little one… it was bad of me to leave you all alone without anything for you to eat… Shall I give you some milk first?"

His eyes lit up.

"Good. But," I tapped his nose and gave a little push, and he retreated back several steps so I could sit up. "If you want it, you'll have to work for it."

I moved over to the edge of the tub and sat down, my hands holding down on the white ceramic to both brace and steady myself. I spread my legs wide, exposing my now half-erect cock for him to feast on.

"Enjoy."

A deep growl erupted from his throat, and one quick moment later, he had me in his mouth. The sudden feeling of his hot, wet cavern enveloping me was a bit too much, and I let out a sultry groan.

Aominecchi gave a hard suck, moving from the base to the tip and back down again. His teeth was constantly scraping against me, and it felt great. I soon became fully hard, but it was still not enough to make me come.

"More, Aominecchi. Use your tongue."

If this was the first time I was doing this with him, I would be unsure if he had understood my demands. Yet for the past month or so, he understood them perfectly, even without me teaching him. Aominecchi has always been quick to learn and adapt, so I guess that is something that should be expected.

"Mmnn…"

Aominecchi's tongue released me from his mouth, and started to run his tongue along the veins and the entire length. One of his rough hands gripped the base and started to pump it roughly. His nails dug into the skin, adding a touch of pain to the already building-pleasure.

Some time later, he took me back into his mouth. I reached one of my own hands to grab the back of his head, pushing it down so he could take me in deeper. His hands started to move faster, and I could feel my climax soon approaching.

"Ah… Ahh… Ahh!" With each breath, my voice became higher until I finally came in Aominecchi's mouth.

He sucked up every drop, and when he was finished he pulled away and licked his lips, like the sexy creature he always is.

"Good boy, Aominecchi." I praised him when I finally got my breath back. "But look what we have here."

Using the toes of one foot, I squeezed the tip of his now erect manhood. It elicited a groan, and it made me pleased.

"With something this big and hard, you must be suffering, aren't you?" I mused, and continued to move my foot; the bottom of the largest toe moving around the head in a circular motion."What shall we do with this?"

Aominecchi let out his deepest, raspiest growl. He was demanding release. And I know what was it that he desired.

Watching him beg like this made me smirk, and I could feel myself starting to harden again.

I stuck three fingers into my mouth, coating them throughly with my own saliva. I brought them down between my legs, and started to loosen myself. We've been doing this things so regularly, it was easy enough for me to slip in two fingers without any difficulty at all. I could even add in a third soon after, and I was ready for him.

"Aominecchi." I called him, as I got off the edge of the tub to lie down on the cool, tiled floor. My legs were spread wide open, even more so than they were earlier, and with two fingers I opened up my hole for his eyes to feast upon. "Put yours in here. You love this part of me the most, don't you?"

And as he always would, he entered me too quickly, without any reservation or restraint. The feeling of having his large member fill me up never failed to make me moan wantonly, and he would take it as a sign for him to start moving. With the brute force of an untamed beast he would start to ravage me, pounding into me hard and rough. Just the way we both love it. I wrapped my legs around him, and started to stimulate myself so we could come together.

Sensual moans and breathless pants, throaty growls and deep snarls filled the entire bathroom.

This is how it always was, whether it is in here or the bedroom or any other place in this apartment.

But it was still no enough.

I need more, more, more.

"Harder, Aominecchi, faster… I don't care if you break me… Just do it."

Yes, it doesn't matter if I break as well… since I was the one who broke Aominecchi.

I was the one who hid him away from the world; the one who turned him into what he is now. I completely broke him: there is no longer any sanity or awareness… or even humanity left in him. Not a single shred was left.

But I had no choice. If I didn't do what I did, Aominecchi would not be mine. He would never be mine. I would never ever get to hold him like this. I would never have been able to have him return the intense, overpowering feelings that I always had for him. To be able to live each and every day with him… I cannot ask for more.

I'm happy. So much more than I could ever have been. And I'm sure Aominecchi is, too.

That's why I'm glad things turned out the way they did.

"I love you, Aominecchi." I chanted over and over between laboured breaths, until I was no longer able to form words.

When we had changed positions, I don't know, but even without thinking my body knew what to do. I moved in rhythm with his powerful thrusts, and his claw-like nails dug hard enough into my hips to leave marks. He soon found my sweet spot, and start to ram into it over and over again; I could no longer contain my moans. Spots started to bloom in my vision and sharp jolts of pure pleasure coursed through my entire body.

The next thought that was registered in my head, few moments later, is that we were both close, and I can tell that he was just as aware of that as I was.

More.

Just a little more.

Before we reach the peak of this soaring, forbidden ecstasy.

With one last thrust, Aominecchi reached his climax first. He came inside and I soon followed, upon seeing the beautiful expression he made as he shot his load into me.

I collapse on top of him, trying to catch my breath. I felt something warm tickle my ear: he was licking it, as if asking how I was feeling.

"It's okay." I petted his head with a smile. "A little exhausted, but I'll be fine."

To my surprise, he changed our positions, so he was on top of me again. From my ear, his tongue travelled down the side of my face, and he moved on to my cheek. It felt like he was trying to soothe whatever pain he had thought I was feeling. That was so thoughtful… and sweet of him, even.

As much as I would like for us to remain like this, I can't. There are other things I need to do, like prepare our dinner for instance. However, it was when I tried to get up that I realized that he hasn't pulled himself out of me yet.

With a groan, I managed to ease my body off his now-limp manhood. White fluid started to dribble out of my hole, staining my inner thighs and dripping onto the floor.

"Look, Aominecchi. You poured so much love into me, it overflowed. Isn't it a lovely sight?" I raised my hips lightly to show him, and his blue eyes watched the mentioned spectacle with awe.

He looked like he wanted to lap it all up, but I wasn't going to let him do it. Not yet.

"Hurry and get the bath already, Aominecchi. The water's getting cold, and you got dirty again."

It took a bit of a struggle, but I eventually managed to put him in the bath. He wasn't happy with my decision, and bit me on the arm when I tried to put him in the tub. It stung a little, but it was one of many bites that I had received from him. I did consider gagging him once, but it would be too cruel of me to do that. Also, I didn't mind getting bitten… he would always snuggle up to me at the end of the day, so there was no need to punish him so harshly.

After making sure that he would stay in the tub, I set myself on the stool and started to wash. When I was done and ready to join him in the tub, I was faced with the same thing I saw earlier: Aominecchi's sleeping face.

Sometimes, I can't help but to think of this carefree side of Aominecchi as beautiful. In fact, every single part of him is always beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, simply amazing. Those are all the things that make him who he is.

However, there used to be just one thing that was missing from him; that is me.

Without me, Aominecchi have been an ordinary person. He would have remained the way he always was, just like anybody and everybody else.

But I know that he was meant to be special, extraordinary. From the first time I laid my eyes upon him, from the time he stole my heart, I could tell. No one else around him could, and even he himself was not aware of it. The one who had brought this out was me; it had always been me.

And now, he is perfect.

Just like how he always was in my dreams.

Just as I always wanted him to be.

And that's not the best part of this entire situation.

Like a butterfly which got its wings clipped, he can no longer fly away from me. I will not give him up to anyone else or let go of him ever again.

And now, I knelt over the edge of the tub to place a kiss on Aominecchi's lips, a smirk tugging on my own.

"You'll be mine, always."

And that's how he will stay.

Forever, and ever and ever.

**-END-**


End file.
